Obsession
by Odaliae
Summary: Newton est bruyant, Newton est désordonné, Newton est remuant, Newton danse en travaillant. Et il y a quelque chose, là-dedans, qui obsède Gottlieb, qui l'agace et le fascine tout autant. Mais quoi ?


Hey there buddies. J'avais promis du pacific rim, eh bien en voilà. Oui, il semblerait qu'après avoir regardé ce film j'ai développé une certaine addiction à la relation de nos science bros favoris... Au moins ça me motive à écrire. Alors voilà mon premier texte, court mais que j'ai vraiment aimé écrire. J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours battre mon petit coeur un peu plus vite !

* * *

Newton Geiszler. Deux noms, quelques syllabes, une poignée de lettres, derrière lesquelles se cachait un scientifique brillant, aux hautes capacités intellectuelles. Un homme brillant, mais insupportable, avec qui le Dr. Gottlieb devait malheureusement partager son laboratoire.

Hermann Gottlieb n'était pas un homme fait pour le travail en duo, encore moins quand il s'agissait de faire équipe avec Newton. S'il n'avait jamais été fait pour les équipes, c'était bien parce qu'il n'avait jamais su s'adapter aux méthodes, parfois bien différentes des siennes, de ses éventuels coéquipiers. Et il fallait bien avouer que celles de Newton étaient _radicalement_ différentes des siennes. Il suffisait d'observer ses mains tachées du sang bleuté des Kaiju, là où ses paumes se couvraient de poudre de craie pour le comprendre.

Mais si Hermann devait être tout à fait honnête, il devait reconnaître que les méthodes de Newton n'étaient pas le seul problème. Sa façon d'être toute entière l'était également. L'aspirant rock star était désordonné, éparpillant partout dans le laboratoire ses restes en putréfaction de Kaiju. Il était également irritant, ne manquant jamais de railler ses théories. Il était en plus de cela bruyant, parlant, chantant, criant comme s'il était seul. Ce qu'il n'était, bien sûr, pas. Mais il y avait pire que le désordre, pire que sa moquerie, pire que le bruit.

Il y avait cette manie qu'il avait de danser tout en travaillant.

Quand ils étaient seuls dans le laboratoire, Hermann pouvait être sûr, sans même se retourner, que Newton chantonnait en remuant sa paire de fesses. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais, continuant de danser même pour se déplacer. L'éminent mathématicien ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où il l'avait vu passer à côté de son bureau en effectuant un moon walk bancal, ou se dandiner pour rapporter à sa table un organe encore utilisable.

Il l'avait souvent réprimandé à ce sujet, lui ordonnant sèchement d'arrêter de confondre le laboratoire avec une scène de concert. Et quand Newton demandait en quoi ses pas de danse pouvaient bien le déranger, Hermann bafouillait que le voir s'agiter dans son champ de vision le déconcentrait. Cela faisait pouffer Newton, qui haussait les épaules et repartait en balançant des hanches de manière plus ostensible encore. Et il restait là, à grommeler devant ses calculs, et à maudire le jeans noir bien trop étroit de son partenaire.

Ce foutu jeans. L'un des meilleurs cauchemars d'Hermann. Il était si serré, ce futal, qu'il se demandait bien comment Newton pouvait faire rentrer dedans ses fesses rondes. Mais, au final, ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas admettre officiellement que, loin d'être irrité, il était plutôt séduit par les ondulations de son derrière. C'était impensable. Il entendait déjà Geiszler rire, et cela lui était intolérable.

Heureusement pour lui, "Newt" se satisfaisait de sa réponse. Cela n'avait rien d'étonnant : pour lui, Hermann n'était qu'un rabat-joie obnubilé par les chiffres, qu'un rien agaçait. Il n'avait fait qu'ajouter "pirouettes" à la liste des choses qu'exécrait Hermann, et affaire conclue.

Heureusement.

Gottlieb n'avait pas particulièrement envie de reconnaître que, _mon dieu oui_, te voir te dandiner ainsi sous mes yeux, ça m'_excite._ Le mot lui-même avait le don de le faire frissonner – de quoi, il n'était pas capable de le déterminer. Mais il y avait certainement quelque chose de captivant dans la façon dont Newton promenait son arrière-train en gigotant entre les bureaux, la paperasse, et les bocaux de conservation.

De _tentant_, même. Mais ça, Hermann ne voulait pas l'admettre.

Oh bien sûr, il s'était déjà interrogé sur la façon dont sa main claquerait contre ses fesses, le son que cela produirait, les picotements qu'il ressentirait dans sa paume. Il s'était demandé si elles étaient fermes, si elles rebondissaient. Et il rabâchait ces questions, les étudiait comme une équation complexe, qui ne trouverait sa réponse que dans l'expérience. Une chose qui, pour un mathématicien, n'avait pas de sens. Et Newton, innocent, continuait d'agiter sous les yeux d'un Gottlieb frustré ses fesses appétissantes au rythme de la musique du jour.

Et puis un jour, il avait cédé à cette envie tenace qu'il avait d'abattre sa paume sur le pantalon insolent de son partenaire. Il n'avait en réalité pas vraiment planifié son expérimentation, l'accomplissant plutôt sur un coup de tête ; il fallait reconnaître que l'occasion était belle. En effet, alors qu'il marchait à ses côtés dans les couloirs du Shatterdome, sa main droite fermement appuyée sur sa canne pour conserver l'équilibre, ils avaient croisé un soldat dont Gottlieb ignorait le nom autant que le visage. Mais peu importait son identité : l'essentiel était qu'il venait dans leur direction, et qu'il passerait tout près de Newton.

Ses années d'études à l'appui, il avait rapidement fait le calcul, estimant à la seconde près le moment où _enfin_ il pourrait gratifier le cul du danseur amateur de la claque qu'il méritait depuis toujours. A l'instant même où le soldat anonyme les croisait, il tapa sèchement – mais doucement – le popotin aguicheur de Newton sans la moindre hésitation. Le jeans faisant obstacle, l'expérience ne fut pas aussi concluante qu'il l'aurait souhaité – mais c'était déjà ça de pris sur sa frustration. Et il devait reconnaître que le petit saut de surprise de Newton valait son pesant d'or.

Quand le militaire les dépassa, Hermann avait déjà retiré sa main. Du coin de l'œil, il vit rougir les pommettes de son collègue, et cela lui tira un mince sourire de satisfaction. _Bien fait pour toi,_ pensa-t-il puérilement. Newton regardait à présent sur sa gauche, puis sur sa droite, l'air hébété. Il n'avait pas besoin d'user de ses six doctorats pour comprendre qu'il n'y avait que le soldat et Gottlieb pour lui peloter le cul, et cette donnée le perturbait visiblement beaucoup.

"Hermann ?", appela-t-il de sa voix haut-perchée.

Ses yeux furetaient toujours à droite et à gauche, et ses mains s'étaient naturellement posées sur les poches arrière de son jeans, comme par instinct.

"Je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas m'appeler par mon prénom", soupira le mathématicien, feignant à la perfection celui qui ne savait rien.

"Quelqu'un m'a touché les fesses, Hermann ! Sérieusement mec, ça ne peut être que lui ou toi ! Mais je le connais pas ce type, pourquoi il ferait ça ? Mais ça ne peut pas être toi, hein ? Pourquoi tu ferais ça, toi aussi ?"

Sa voix déraillait un peu alors qu'il pressait son collègue de questions. Son débit de paroles était quasi inhumain, lorsqu'il était embarrassé. Hermann se contenta de hausser les épaules et ignora son regard de chien battu, qui le suppliait de lui donner une réponse. _Dans tes rêves, Newton._

Ils firent quelques pas de plus en silence dans le couloir, quand subitement Newton porta à son nez ses doigts, qu'il huma en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'immobilisa alors, les yeux écarquillés.

"C'est de la craie, Hermann ! De la putain de craie sur _mon _jeans ! Et qui utilise de la craie à longueur de journée, hein ? Pas le soldat ! Pourquoi tu… Pourquoi tu m'as touché le cul ? Pas que ça me dérange, mais… Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi t'as eu besoin de faire ça, mec ?"

Mais Hermann ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter pour le regarder, n'ayant pas besoin de le voir pour lui répondre.

"Je t'avais demandé d'arrêter de danser, Newton. Je croyais avoir été clair."

Et sans ajouter un mot, il continua de clopiner dans l'immense couloir qui se profilait encore sous ses yeux, un fin sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres d'ordinaire peu enclines à se courber.


End file.
